


Never Thought Love Could Be So Right

by skinandbones



Series: We Loved and Loved [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, Humor, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: A day for the Marshal is never the same especially when the kids ask him for help. He doesn’t say no when the children know very well that their fathers' feelings for each other are quite obvious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For 9haharharley1 who prompted "maybe one where they aren't a couple yet, but kid Noctis and Gladio see the loving looks they give each other and conspire to get them to admit their feelings? Maybe they enlist Cor's help…" and added a lil' something special for you in the end. Thanks and enjoy!

The Citadel’s grandiose gardens are one of the most comforting spots for Cor to spend some time alone. A section of it is fully dedicated to summer flowers, and he finds the carnations and peonies of pink beautiful and pleasant to be around.

He takes a sip of his plum herbal tea, the aroma brings a calm to his senses until he notices the children hiding behind a row of bushes. The cup clacks against the saucer, and a funny thought passes his mind as he watches the two with interest. A hide-and-seek game, perhaps? But if so, who are they hiding from? He surveys the area but it’s only them two so he rules that out.

Judging from where they’re looking at, Cor finds Regis and Clarus from afar. It’s not something out of curiosity, he sees that much. He discovers Noctis’ childlike pout and Clarus’ son, Gladiolus, moving his mouth and hands all animating in the air.

He decides to take a further look.

Finishing up the remainder of his drink, he bids the maid a ‘thank you’ for the delicious brew before making his way over.

Quiet steps he takes. When he ventures closer, he starts hearing their voices.

“They’re so in love.”

“What? How can you tell?”

“The way they look at each other and they’re smiling a lot too.”

“Really? Um... I guess but everyone does that!”

“No way, not them. Look!”

Cor turns his head.

Regis and Clarus are sitting at a round white table with a tea set and a tower of small desserts to the side while a conversation strikes between them. He catches Regis laughing at something that Clarus says and Clarus takes a sip of his drink after, hiding that fraction of grin behind his cup that he instantly catches. Regis then refills their tea for both of them before continuing.

It’s their body language. Not only the king’s smile but the way he looks at Clarus with hidden affection. His body leans a little forward and if he stretches his arm out, he could touch Clarus if he wanted. The king is comfortable, shoulders relax too, and Clarus is the same, he’s interested and maybe a bit more.

Cor had an inkling of what their relationship is like in the past but to see it almost clearly out in the open makes him realize that it’s another matter entirely.

Cor knows Clarus, he understands his work habits and how the small things irritate a man especially when things don’t go his way, but outside of work, he sees the Shield as a father who adores his son. There are two sides to Clarus, and Cor might be uncovering a third.

With Regis, he’s both a ruler and a father. He makes time and he tries very hard to balance both worlds as his son grows every year. It’s tough, layers and layers of responsibilities and forgotten time, missed opportunities, but for this instance, Cor sees something new.

“It’s the eyes, okay? That’s what my father says all the time.”

“Why the eyes?”

“They’re the windows to the soul. You can see see everything about a person.”

“Whoa, that’s really cool.” Noctis hums to himself and ponders. “They look really happy too…”

“And they hang out a lot, more than usual. They’re not lovey dovey but we can change that.”

Noctis blinks in confusion. “We can?”

“Yeah, we can ask the Marshal!”

Cor levels his eyes at them.

“What can he do?”

“You’ll see!”

They back away from the foliage and jump as they find Cor standing behind them.

“Your Highness, Gladiolus.” Cor nods to both, finding amusement in their scared faces.

“Um, Uncle Cor. We need your help,” Noctis pleads.

“Help on what exactly?”

“Father is in love with the King!” Gladio says quickly. “I’m sure of it.” He releases a strained groan.

“I do not doubt it, Gladiolus. Your words speak truth.”

“Huh? You believe me?”

“Yes I can tell.”

“Then Uncle Cor helps us?” Young Noctis stands hopeful, and Cor doesn’t have the strength to deny such wish.

“I’ll do my best, Your Highness.”

-

Truthfully, Cor never plans for this situation he’s in. Both Noctis and Gladio pool their ideas together, and now the Marshal finds himself in a pickle because all he knows that talking to Regis and Clarus separately is the children’s plan, and him agreeing to this is probably asking for trouble. He wishes that’s not the case.

The doors to the throne room open as Regis’ guards stood in place.

“The Marshal has arrived,” says one of the guards. Cor walks in and sees Regis with Clarus by his side with documents in hand.

“I apologize, Your Majesty.” Cor bows near the stairs. “If you’re busy then I’ll come back another time.”

“There’s no need of that. Clarus and I were reviewing documents about the highway expansion near the eastern gate. Certainly I can take the time to speak to you.”

“Thank you,” Cor responds carefully. “I was hoping we can speak alone actually.”

Clarus looks at Regis, a casual smile and he slides the documents back into the gray folder. “I will give you two some privacy then. We can finish this later.” The sworn Shield walks, acknowledging Cor with a tilt of his head before the room is silent once more with only them two remaining.

“Now what seems to be the problem?” Regis asks lightly.

“It’s… not a problem, per say, but Noctis and Gladiolus have come to me with an important task and I believe it’s not something I can avoid.”

“Oh? Well if it concerns those two then this is no laughing matter.” A bit of jest rest in the King’s voice

“Yes, well, how should I explain this...”

“There’s no cause to rush.”

Cor takes a deep breath. “I trust you don’t find this rude of me but the kids believe you’re in love with Clarus and as a friend who cares very much about you, I…”

Suddenly there’s a rupture of laughter from Regis’ lips that startles Cor.

“Oh dear gods, am I that obvious?” Regis stares with such surprise, even Cor notices that this man is embarrassed. Almost.

“Well I do believe this early afternoon was filled with noticeable traits of romantic interest,” Cor states blandly. “And Gladiolus was quite convinced of that matter.”

“I won’t say you’re wrong.” Regis sits up and makes his way down to Cor’s level. He places a hand over Cor’s shoulder and squeezes before it falls back to his side. His Majesty’s face lines with worry. “And what do you suggest I do?”

“Me?” There’s no right or wrong answer that Cor is able to provide. It’s up for the King to decide what he wants. Cor could only offer some suggestions and encouragement, praying to the Six that Regis grasps for that happiness he deserves.

“That choice is up to you. I can only suggest that you tell Clarus and not wait a while longer.” Cor thinks of the kids again, they should’ve been here with him. “And Noctis really wants you to, and I can’t fault him when him and Gladiolus are the ones who spotted you two, after all.”

Cor doesn’t mean to make His Majesty drowning further with embarrassment, seeing how Regis’ eyes grow wider a bit more and scratches his stubble.

“They are quite astute in their findings.”

“Agreed. You should be proud of them.”

“I am very much.” The silence lingers a while longer as Cor waits. “What should I say to him? Wait, wait, have you spoken to him yet? Please tell me you didn’t.”

“No, sir. You’re the first to know.”

“And will you speak to Clarus after?”

“That is Gladiolus’ wish so I will after.”

“I, I see.”

Cor smiles a little. “I’m sure Clarus feels the same way about you. It’s a matter of admitting one’s feelings and go from there.”

“You’re quite knowledgeable about this. Have you experienced love before?” The unexpected question leaves Cor frozen in place as Regis wears that sly expression that leaves the poor Marshal flabbergasted, words improperly spilling from lips.

“Y-Your Majesty, that’s, uh… I don’t—” Cor swallows the lump in his throat.

“Oh don’t fret, I was only teasing.” Regis grins. “Thank you for this. I think I’ll talk to him later on in the day.”

“Then I wish the best of luck.”

A talk is all it took.

When he leaves the room, he sees Clarus at the side speaking with several advisers before he waves them away once finished.

Cor almost pauses in step, wondering if Clarus heard anything that was spoken or him waited outside until he finished talking.

“Cor, I trust everything went well with His Majesty?” Clarus joins Cor by his side as they walk ahead.

“It did.”

“I see, that’s good to hear. May we take a stroll somewhere quiet? There’s something I would like to discuss with you. If you’re available?”

“Of course.”

The two make their way down the hallway where the elevators are located. As Clarus punches a button, Cor wonders as he’s taken to a section of the citadel he rarely visits.

When they step out, Cor sees the room of multiple paintings hung around the walls. Each canvas showcases every Lucian ruler and the more familiar one is the king’s late father, Morus Lucis Caelum.

“I find myself coming here often to speak my mind. I appreciate the silence more than the work that accumulates on my shoulders.” Clarus glances at the portrait in front of him.

_Regis._

“My thoughts are to myself and no one else but they should be shared, correct?” Clarus then studies Cor, his eyes searching for some hidden truth. Cor finds himself unable to speak and keeps quiet. “My son has told me something interesting. More like a kept secret but easily spilled when he thought his plan already happened.”

“There must’ve been a good reason for that.”

“Most definite. When it does involve ‘Uncle Cor’ in the process, it really sparked my interest.” A shadow of a grin appears on Clarus’ face. “I didn’t think you would join in on their little plan.”

Cor could only stare. He told Gladiolus to give him some time to speak to both the king and his father but apparently not enough. Trouble finds Cor quick.

“A son doesn’t keep secrets from his father, you know? And what I discovered, well, it’s actually quite amusing and adorable?”

“Sir?”

Clarus seems to be young at heart once more. Just like that time in the garden.

“Both His Highness and my son want to see the King and I together, and you, Cor, are attempting to make it happen. Is this not true?”

Cor hangs his head. The cat is out of the bag. “They asked for my aid. I’m sorry if I insulted you and His Majesty. It’s none of my business.”

“Cor, head up. You’ve done nothing wrong and I realized, thanks to my persuasive son, that this isn’t something that should be put off any longer. I thought I was a fool at first but he feels the same, doesn’t he?” The tone in Clarus’ voice lingers of hope, and Cor releases a tiring breath.

“I refuse to speak about it.”

Both of them already know the answer.

-

He’s told to meet at the garden, the same area as before. It’s been several hours since he last spoke with Clarus, and with Noctis and Gladio in their respective education and training classes during that time, he waits before seeing them again.

“Uncle Cor! Uncle Cor!” Noctis runs over and pulls the man almost out of his chair. “Gladio is sad…”

Cor follows Noctis to another table and finds Gladio. He’s not exactly great at consoling children but he hates seeing them upset. He sits next to him and tries. “What’s wrong?”

Gladio presses his lips together and looks at him. “I…”

“It’s okay. You can tell me.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to tell my father about it… It sort of slipped out. I think I ruined everything and it’s not supposed to happen like this.” Gladio looks down in shame but Noctis holds his friend’s hand with a reassuring smile.

Cor grips the boy’s shoulder and adds a firm shake. “Son, listen. You didn’t ruin anything. All of this happened for good reason and now they’re speaking to one another. You did well. Both of you. Look.” Cor directs to the scene not too far from there.

“Oh, they’re here!” Noctis hides behind a towering tree before slipping down on his knees behind the shrubbery, ignoring the grass stain and watches.

“Really?” Gladio joins alongside Noctis. “Hey, I see them too.”

They’re not technically spying and Cor doesn’t normally hide behind a tree and watches the scene unravel. He sort of wishes he had a cup of his plum herbal tea right now.

But when he sees Clarus’ face lights up and Regis leans in to kiss his newly lover, Cor makes sure to cover Noctis’ and Gladio’s eyes before it gets really heated.

-

A year later passes so quickly for everyone.

The wedding takes place inside the ballroom, meant to house plenty of guests for a grand party usually but this time only a section is used for a private event and close friends and families attended.

Tables decorated in white cloths and expensive silverware. Each of them laid a bouquet of roses as its centerpiece. A banner over the two couple congratulating their marriage in gold text. No one couldn't say no when the children wanted to add their own part of making it. Noctis' small hand print in blue paint settled in a corner along with Gladio's own.

Regis wears a sharp Lucian black suit while Clarus wears a similar fashion but of a pearly white. The king doesn’t wear the heavy weight of Lucii but rather a thin silver band that Clarus slips on faithfully.

Right now, they’re only but simple men full of promises and love.

Cor stands with the children beside him, he even fixes Gladio’s tie since the boy continues to pull at it while Noctis remains entirely in awe seeing his father happy.

There’s a joke that Regis says that they should wear pajamas and be done with it but no one faults him, they know he’s a bit nervous. The laughter echoes in the room, and Clarus agrees but of course, it doesn’t hurt to have a semi-traditional wedding with everyone all neatly dressed for the occasion. Clarus looks at the two boys and both wave at them.

Cor catches the way Clarus and Regis looks at him, there’s a tall tale sign of a silent appreciation and gratitude which leaves him giving them a small thumbs up.

A tug on his pants and Cor sees Noctis pulling at his pants.

“What is it, Your Highness?” Cor whispers, semi bending his knees.  
  
“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> And this is me pretty much going 'weddings?? what weddings like??" I tried.  
> -  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Drop me a prompt if you like. Doesn't have to be Clarus/Regis, feel feel to drop Ardyn/Ravus, Regis/Cor, etc.
> 
> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
